Complex relationships between different systems resources often exist in multiprocessor computer systems. These system resources are not always of the same logical type and are also not always linked to one another by simple index or pointer references. The reference between the resources, by contrast, only derives dynamically during the course of an event processing. In particular, the reference can only derive after parts of such a resource configuration have already been manipulated in terms of data systems technology.
The memory programmed switching system can be considered as an example of a multiprocessor computer system, this, for example, containing channel registers and transaction control blocks as resources. Channel registers thereby represent the image of a physical path through the switching systems (conversation data), whereas transaction control blocks represent the logical images of conversation-free actions. Linkages can exist both between a plurality of channel registers or, respectively, a plurality of transaction control blocks as well as between channel registers and transaction blocks. In mobile radio telephone services, logical operations of up to four channel registers with up to 42 transaction control blocks simultaneously are known.